


Shotgun Kiss

by supremethunder



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Black Character(s), Crushes, F/M, Falling In Love, Female Character of Color, Flirting, Protective Peter Parker, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28991823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supremethunder/pseuds/supremethunder
Summary: Peter had been asked by Tony to keep a close eye on you, his adopted daughter. Little to Peter know that you'd end up convincing him to go along with something Tony would not approve of.Peter Parker/Stark!Reader
Relationships: Peter Parker/Reader
Kudos: 29
Collections: Black Girl Magic in Fan Fiction!





	Shotgun Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Peter and the reader will be 21 in this one-shot. I'm well aware Peter Parker/Stark!Reader has been done time and time again, but since I've never contributed to it before, I thought I'd make a short, but fun piece on it. The only warning I want to disclose is drug usage. Also, keep in mind that the reader is portrayed as black woman, but as I've said in my previous works, **I don't describe skin color.**

When Peter was asked by Tony to keep a close eye on you, his adoptive daughter, he thought it was going to be a fairly easy task since you were both close in age and attended the same university. Little did he know how quickly you’d get him to go along with whatever you were doing that Tony wouldn’t want you doing.

“(Name), what’re you doing?” Peter asked alarmingly.

“What’s it look like I’m doing? I’m trying to relax.” You said with a roll of your eyes.

“No, you’re smoking.” Peter corrected, pointing out the joint between your lips.

You were indeed smoking a joint on the roof of the Avenger’s Facility.

“Chill, it’s just weed.” You said, blowing out a puff of smoke. “It’s not like I’m smoking a cigarette. God…”

“T-That’s even worse!”

Peter rushed over you and tried to make a grab for the joint that was now between your fingers, but you quickly pushed a hand against his chest.

“Uh, uh, don’t you dare. I paid good money for this shit.” You said in a threatening tone.

“But that shit is _illegal_ ,” Peter said, raking a hand through his hair in frustration.

“Now you know damn well it wouldn’t make a difference if I was smoking this if we were in California right now.”

“That may be true, but we’re not in California. We’re in New York. Besides, what if someone else catches you?”

“It’s fine, nobody else is home right now except us. But you know something? That always pissed me off. Why is it that I can smoke something that will kill me, but I can’t smoke something that will help calm my nerves? Well, I know why, but it’s still bullshit nonetheless.”

“Oh man, your Dad is gonna kill me.” Peter sighed, burying his face in his hands.

“Why, because he told you to keep a close eye on me?” You said using air quotes.

Peter stared at you taken aback. “W-What? No, of course not.”

“Cut the bullshit, Peter. I’ve had Happy keep tabs on me for years, so I’m smart enough to know when someone is trying to make sure I stay out of trouble or whatever. Why else would you be following me around the Facility like a little puppy?” You asked, approaching him.

“Well, it’s because…” Peter trailed off awkwardly rubbing the back of his head.

“Is it because you _like_ me?” You said with a teasing smile.

Peter sputtered, his cheeks going aflame at the mere accusation. Sure, he thought you were attractive and smart but _like_? The longer he thought about it, the more Peter began to wonder if he truly did. Your laughter pulled Peter from his train of thought.

“I’m just messing with you.” You reassured him before you sat down and patted the ground next to you. “Sit down with me.”

Peter sighed in resignation before he took a seat beside you on the roof. You held out your joint, silently offering it to him. Peter looked at you and shook his head.

“No thanks. I don’t smoke.” Peter said and held up his hand in protest.

“Suit yourself.” You shrugged before you took another drag of your joint.

Peter watched as you opened your mouth in the form of an ‘O’ shape, blowing out a couple of smoke rings. As much as he was against the idea of you smoking marijuana or smoking himself, he had to admit you made it look cool. As terrible as that sounded.

“How’d you do that?” Peter asked.

“Lots of practice.” You confessed. “You wanna see another trick?”

“Sure, I guess.” Peter shrugged his shoulders.

“Okay, now for this trick you’ll need to get a little closer and part your lips for me.”

You turned your body so that you were facing Peter, your face and lips now just a few inches away from his own. Peter froze, unable to tear his eyes away from you. He reluctantly obliged and parted his lips a little. Peter watched as you took a long drag from your joint before you leaned in and gently exhaled the smoke into his mouth. You slowly closed the gap between your lips for a brief second before you slowly pull away.

“W-What…what kind of trick was that?” Peter exhaled a shaky breath, releasing the smoke you blew into his mouth.

“A trick I like to call a shotgun kiss.” You said with a smirk.

“Cool. Cool. So, uh, could you show that to me again?”


End file.
